militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bangladesh Air Force Shaheen College, Dhaka
| patron = Air Chief Marshal Abu Esrar, BBP, ndc, acsc | established = |founded = 1 March 1960 | opened =1960 | founder = Bangladesh Air Force | authority = Board of Governors, B A F Shaheen College | principal = Group Captain A H M Ameerul Ahsan | staff = 65 | faculty = | teaching_staff = 164(College 47, School 117) | grades = KG-12 | gender = Co-educational | medium_of_language = Bengali and English | houses = 4 1. Isha Kha House 2. Titumir House 3. Shere Bangla House 4. Nazrul House | colours =Houses: Isha Kha House Titumir House Shere Bangla House Nazrul House Dress: Girls: Sky-Blue & White Boys: Sky-Blue & Brown | sports = Football, cricket, basketball, volleyball, table tennis, badminton, handball, hockey | team_name = | publication =''Abahon''(আবাহন) | newspaper = | communities = | footnotes = | affiliation = Ministry of Education (Bangladesh) | school code = 1052 | age range = 06-18 | campus = Dhaka Cantonment, Dhaka 1206 | campus size = | campus type = urban | hours_in_day = 6 | colors = | students = 5881(School 3724, College 2117) | enrollment = | free_label =Board | free_text =Dhaka Education Board | free_label2 =Web Admin | free_text2 =Monir Ahmed | homepage = }} BAF Shaheen College Dhaka ( ) also known as Dhaka Shaheen or BAFSD is a co-educational Bangladeshi school (grade KG-XII) situated in Dhaka Cantonment. Overview The college was established on 1 March 1960 as Shaheen School (English Medium). Bangla medium was introduced from 1967, in parallel with English medium. Shaheen High School was renamed as B A F Shaheen College Dhaka for opening intermediate level from 1977. Degree pass courses were opened in 1990. Since then the college has been functioning as a degree college. The college has classes from KG to H.S.C as per the regulations of DG, Secondary and Higher Education, Board of Intermediate and Secondary Education (BISE), Dhaka. The college is co-educational. There are about 6000 students and 165 teaching staff. An English Medium curriculum has been introduced in one section each of the classes from KG to hsc from 2006 as per NCTB, along with the existing Bangla Curriculum. The college is renowned & well reputed for its standard of education and discipline. Existing number of students and teaching staff are about 4500 and 125 respectively. English Medium Curriculum has been introduced in one section each of the classes from KG to V from the academic session 2006 as per NCTB along with the existing Bangla Medium.http://www.baf.mil.bd/baf_shaheencollege/baf_shaheencollege.html Administration List of Principals Faculty There are three parts to the institution (Bangla and English version) * Primary Section (KG to Class V) * Junior Secondary and Secondary (Class VI to X) * College (Class XI and XII) Ranks * Primary Section There are no ranks for Primary Section. * Lower Secondary and Secondary Section There are no ranks for Lower Secondary and Secondary. * College Section Programmes The Bangla Medium School awards the nationally recognised Secondary School Certification (comparable to year 10 graduation). Similarly the College Section awards the Higher Secondary Certification (comparable to year 12 graduation). Unlike the Bangla medium section, Shaheen English Medium School (SEMS) offers a programme leading to the GCE and O-Level, recognised by the GCE board of the United Kingdom. Student clubs *BAF Shaheen College Dhaka Photography Club *BAF Shaheen College Dhaka Science Club *BAF Shaheen College Dhaka Green Thumbs *BAF Shaheen College Dhaka Business Club *BAF Shaheen College Dhaka IT Club *BAF Shaheen College Dhaka Debating Club *BAF Shaheen College Dhaka Quiz Club *BAF Shaheen College Dhaka Mountaineering Club *BAF Shaheen College Dhaka Writers' Club *BAF Shaheen College Dhaka Music Club Gallery File:International Mother Language Day celebrating by Golden Eagle 04.jpg|International Mother Language Day-2015 observed by Golden Eagle Nursery File:International Mother Language Day celebrating by Golden Eagle 08.JPG|International Mother Language Day-2015 observed by BAFWWA Golden Eagle Nursery File:International Mother Language Day celebrating by Golden Eagle 02.JPG| Kids observing International Mother Language Day-2015 File:First_Inter-Shaheen_Aero_Fest_2016.jpg| Air Chief Marshal Abu Esrar observing the First Inter-Shaheen Aero Fest 2016. File:Group Captain Md. Mahbub Jahan Khan.jpg| Principal Group Captain Md. Mahbub Jahan Khan giving speech at the Daily Assembly References External links * Official Website of BAF Shaheen College Dhaka Category:Bangladesh Air Force Category:Universities and colleges in Dhaka Category:Schools in Dhaka District Category:Colleges in Bangladesh Category:1960 establishments in Pakistan